List of Songs
Below is a list of songs by Rucka Rucka Ali. 166 songs are listed on this page as of May 24, 2019 1:12 PM GMT. Straight Outta West B (2008) #Intro #I Heart Crack #Lemme See Dem Titties #Da Weed U' Need #Get it Straight #West Branch Pillage #Mary Wuza Lil Bitch #I Invented Hip-Hop #My Resurrectionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz6PyQtm358 #Roll Wif Me #4 Live Crew #Bitch Nigga #House Made of Bitches #Smoke Tree #What U Got On My Buzz #Send That Bitch A Kissy Face I'm Black, You're White & These Are Clearly Parodies (2010) #Intro (Fuck You, Tube) #Don't Be A Playa, Haiti Parody of Replay by Iyaz #Emo (Like A Nazi) Parody of Paparazzi by Lady Gaga #I Can Do Whatever, I'm White Parody of Whatever You Like by T.I. #Ching Chang Chong Parody of Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas #Good Kids Smoke Crack Parody of Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship #It's Not Nice #Go Cops! Parody of Tik Tok by Ke$ha #I Love Minorities Parody of Galifornia Gurls by Katy Perry #I Don't Like White People Parody of Dead and Gone by T.I. #I Don't Like Old People Parody of Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha #Crips And Bloods Parody of Knock You Down by Keri Hilson #Ima Korean Parody of I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas #Outro (Russia's Still Gay) A Very Rucka Christmas (2010) #Suck My Balls Parody of Jingle Bells #Twas the Night Before Kwanzaa Parody of Twas the Night Before Christmas #Brother Toby Parody of Deck the Halls #12 Days of Christmas Parody of The 12 Days of Christmas #Second Coming #Sirent Night Parody of Silent Night #Letter to Santa #We Wish Parody of We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Smoke Christmas Tree Parody of Oh, Christmas Tree #A Bitch Nigga Christmas Probably Racist (2011) #(Probably) Racist Intro #Let's Go Jesus Parody of Bla Bla Bla by Ke$ha #Justin's Beaver Parody of Magic by B.o.B. #My Shit #Take Your Pants Off Parody of Club Can't Even Handle Me Right Now by Flo Rida #Russia's Gay Parody of Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo #Rebecca's Black (High Day) Parody of Friday by Rebecca Black #I'm Afraid (of Black People) Parody of Take it Off by Ke$ha #Get Butt Naked #Canada Parody of Day N Nite by Kid Cudi #U Know A Black Guy #IWhack Parody of Grenade by Bruno Mars #Osama Bin Found Parody of E.T. by Katy Perry #Pic of a Dick #Charlie Wins Over Japan Parody of Tonight by Enrique Iglesias #Whatchu Jewin'? Parody of Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj #Only 17 Parody of Just a Dream by Nelly #Justin's Beaver: The Movie Parody of S&M by Rihanna #Budder #Eff Australia Parody of Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa #We're All Asian Parody of Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars #4 My Nuckas A Very Rucka Christmas: The 2nd Cumming (2011) #A Bitch Nigga Christmas #Twas the Night Before Kwanzaa Parody of Twas the Night Before Christmas #Suck My Balls (Jingle Bells) (feat. Toby Queef) Parody of Jingle Bells #Sirent Night Parody of Silent Night #Brother Toby (Deck The Halls) (feat. Toby Queef) Parody of Deck the Halls #Letter to Santa #We Wish Parody of We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Smoke Christmas Tree Parody of Oh, Christmas Tree #Second Coming #12 Days of Christmas Parody of The 12 Days of Christmas #Christmas In Afghanistan (feat. Toby Queef) #O.J. the Dopeman Parody of Frosty the Snowman #Ronery On Christmas (feat. Dj Not Nice) #The Dreidel Song Parody Parody of I Have a Little Dreidel #Joy to the World, Kadafi's Dead! Parody of Joy to the World #I'm Cumming As We Speak #Obama Slaves Christmas (feat. Barack Obama) Rucka's World (2012) #AIDS In Our Butts Parody of Break your Hearts by Taio Cruz #Anne Frank Bask 2009 Parody of Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65 #Banana Peels Parody of Battlefield by Jordin Sparks #Blame It On The Black People Parody of Blame It by Jamie Foxx #Celebs Kill Yerself Parody of Sweet Dreams by Beyonce #Child Support Parody of Put On by Young Jeezy #Chris Brown Diss Parody of Umbrella by Rihanna #Fat Violent Dykes Parody of Last Friday Night Katy Perry #Fuck France Parody of Just Dance by Lady Gaga #Give A Jew Some Gold Parody of Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy Tell Em #Hippies Always Smell Like Balls Parody of 3 by Britney Spears #Homeless Parody of Live Your Life by T.I. #I Wanna Blow Up China Parody of Right Now by Akon #I'm A Korean Parody of I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas #I'm Chinee Parody of Imma Be by The Black Eyed Peas #If I Ran Detroit Parody of If I Were A Boy by Beyonce #Jew Boy Parody of Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z #Jihad Me @ Hello Parody of Poker Face by Lady Gaga #Justin's Beaver II:The Beaver Strikes Back Parody of Magic by B.o.B. #Kanye West Diss Parody of Run This Town by Jay-Z #Kwame Got It Tough #Me No Rikey YouTube Part 2 #Me No Rikey YouTube Parody of Down by Jay Sean #PETA Parody of Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner #Suspended: The Sequel Parody of Telephone by Lady Gaga #Taquitos Parody of Alejandro by Lady Gaga #That's Just The 80's Parody of Changes by 2Pac #Watchin' You Parody of Missing You by Puff Daddy #Without Jew Parody of Without You by Usher #We Need Some White Kids Parody of I Like It by Enrique Iglesias #Who's The Black Guy Black Man of Steal (2015) #Yeah, It's a Plane (Intro) #Supa Black Man #What the Black Says Parody of The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" by Ylvis #Ebola (La La) Parody of L.A. Love (La La) by Fergie #I'm Obama Parody of Thrift Shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz #All About Rice (feat. DJ Not Nice) Parody of [About That Bass by Meghan Trainor #Eff Germany Parody of Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz #Ginger Parody of Timber Pitbull ft Kesha #1 Up Parody of 8-bit video game music #Wigger Parody of Wiggle by Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg #Obama Been Watchin' Parody of Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke ft Pharrell Williams and T.I. #I Have a Little Cock Parody of Applause by Lady Gaga #Bing Bong #But I'm White Parody of Because I Got High by Afroman #Minecraft Won't Add Inches to Your Cock (Mine It Up) Parody of My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy #I'm Just a Teenage Mutant, Ninja Parody of Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus #Ring a Ding Dong #Crapping Parody of Happy by Pharrell Williams #Smack My Bitch Parody of Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson #Coincidental Racist Parody of Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert #Kim Jong Un Song Parody of Cruise Remix by Florida Georgia Line ft. Nelly #Just Like Black Peoples Parody of Animals by Maroon 5 #I Wanna Rape Parody of Wide Awake ft. Katy Perry #In The Sun #I Love Michelle Parody of i by Kendrick Lamar #Let's Talk About Race Parody of All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor #I'm Osama Parody of Thrift Shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz #I'm Not RacistParody of Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX #Fly Like Me Everything Is Racist (2016) #Everything Is Racist Parody of Everything Is Awesome by Tegan and Sara ft. The Lonely Island #Peein' On the French Parody of Confident by Demi Lovato #Shvartza Parody of My House by Flo Rida #Trump Parody of Stitches by Shawn Mendes #I Say Herro (feat. DJ Not Nice) Parody of No by Meghan Trainor #Kan's Gay Parody of My Way by Calvin Harris #I Know That You'll Miss Obama Parody of I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello #Livin' in the Vatican Parody of Hall of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am #Full of Crap Parody of Everywhere You Look by Jesse Frederick #IdkParody of This Is The New Shit by Marilyn Manson #Jared the Footlong Lover Parody of Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato #Talking Chinese (feat. DJ Not Nice) Parody of Talking Body by Tove Lo #Fucka Zombie Parody of Focus by Ariana Grande #I've Got Cancer Parody of Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX #I Got HIV Parody of I Want To Break Free by Queen #Feel the Bern (When You Pee) Parody of Work by Rihanna ft. Drake #I'm Really White, Dude Parody of I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen #Niggas Parody of Levels by Nick Jonas #Star Wars Is Kinda Gay Parody of Hide Away by Daya #Dagowops Parody of As Days Go By by Jesse Frederick #Vegans Parody of Heathens by Twenty One Pilots #Can't Stop Stealing Parody of Can't Stop the Feeling! by Justin Timberlake #Ur a Cartoonist Parody of Lips Are Movin by Meghan Trainor #Blowing up (feat. Jihad Joe) Parody of Dammit by Blink 182 #My Name's Donnie Trump Parody of Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots #Sweatshop (feat. DJ Not Nice) Parody of Sweatshirt by Jacob Sartorius #Luvin Her Drink Parody of Slip It In Her Drink by Blizzard #All About That Rape Parody of All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor #Malevolent Universe Parody of Back To Back by Drake #Life Is Over Parody of Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey #Bro Bro I'm Armenian Parody of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme by Ron Wasserman #I H8 Nickel Back Parody of Beg for It by Iggy Azalea ft. MØ #Am I Gay? Parody of Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel #Herro (feat. DJ Not Nice) Parody of Hello by Adele #We'll Nig Parody of Go West by The Village People Featured On *NWYA by KeithFromUpDaBlock *Do The Pussyfart by DJ Pussyfarts Category:Rucka Rucka Ali Wiki Category:Songs